Educational Resource Information Center (ERIC)
Educational Resource Information Center (ERIC) About Established in 1964, ERIC is an educational database containing over 1.5 million records of journal articles, research reports, curriculum and teaching guides, conference papers, dissertations and theses, and books that others can search to use as a source of information1. ERIC provides access to bibliographic records of journal and non-journal literature from 1966 to the present. Also includes more than 107,000 full text non-journal documents indexed by the ERIC database. Approximately one-half of the entries in the ERIC database are to ERIC documents. Microfiche copies of ERIC documents, including those prior to 1996, are in the Perry-Castañeda Library Microforms Collection at MCFICHE 4913.2 ERIC also has many tools which enables the user to quickly and effectively navigate through the data. One of these tools is the thesaurus which allows users to search the database for a single word or phase to tag this material making it easier to use during a search. Some of the other tools include the following; publication dates, allowing the user to search material by dates. This includes current year, previous year, and as far back as 1966. You may also search by author, publication type, educational level, and specific audience. Another useful tool is the FAQ which includes frequently asked questions regarding how to download, how to submit, and other useful information when using ERIC. There is also an ERIC help desk which can be accessed by calling 1-800-LET-ERIC or via email at ERICRequests@ed.gov. ERIC's selection policies Most of ERIC's selection comes from educational journals; most of which are peer reviewed before being added to the database. The purpose for this selection policy is to provide consistency in the approach for reviewing, selecting sources and items, and clearly communicate policy and process to staff, users, publishers, and individual submitters of material. The policy was released in January 2014 and applies to all new materials added to ERIC.3 As of January 2014, ERIC’s Selection Policy reflects four overarching goals: • Ensure that each resource selected for indexing is education research that is relevant to the ERIC mission. • Increase the number of peer-reviewed, full-text materials in ERIC. • Increase the number of full-text materials that are rigorous and relevant although not peer reviewed. • Limit articles without full text to only those articles that are peer reviewed or are of substantive rigor and relevance.1 Why Trust ERIC? ERIC is the largest education database in the world and is supported by the U.S. Department of Education's Office of Educational Research and Improvement and is administered by the U.S. National Library of Education (NLE). ERIC is also one of the most widely used educational databases in the world. References 1 Selection Policy - Proquest. (n.d.). Retrieved April 11, 2015, from http://proquest.libguides.com/eric 2 ERIC Free (Education Resource Information Center) - University of Texas Libraries (March 1,2003). Retrieved April 11, 2015, from https://www.lib.utexas.edu/indexes/titles.php?id=140 3 ERIC Selection Policy - ERIC (n.d.). Retrieved April 11, 2015, from http://eric.ed.gov Group Info. Made by Wildon Renn